Zarvok Federations: Revenge Of The Inquisitors
This is a Private Canon Roleplay between Alexneushoorn and Joshua the Hedgehog that takes place during the events of Liam and Blade: Space Warfare. Only the above users can edit this roleplay and any other user caught editing will be reported. Characters Quentin Mick Vincent/Alexneushoorn Sophia Nancy Vincent/Alexneushoorn Lucas Pierpont Vincent/Alexneushoorn Jayden Sarah Burns/Joshua the Hedgehog Adex Zarvok Burns/Joshua the Hedgehog Fulgore Mark I-Delta/Joshua the Hedgehog Story While heroes for hire Liam and Blade, along with their companions Joshua, Marilyn, Sada, and Connie are away to help with a conflict in outer space, the Inquisitor Clan have returned back on Mobius. This time however, they are under the leadership of Sherman Smithers, cousin of the now deceased Graham Smithers. Zarvokian Faction Leader: Adex Zarvok Burns, calls upon his daughter Jayden and Colonel Lucas Pierpont Vincent, along with his children Quentin and Sophia to help with combating the Inquisitors. Will the Inquisitors win the war against Zarvok this time, or will Zarvok destroy the Inquisitors once and for all? Find out in Zarvok Federations: Revenge Of The Inquisitors. Le RP Let's get the ball rolling. o3o Chapter I: An Old Enemy (Your turn. o3o) (Nope, it's yours c:) ('Kay. c:) Quentin: Well, I've got a game called Grand Theft Knuckles on my Shaystation 4 over here. I'll show you. Quentin started up the game and joined GTK Online, and demonstrated how it works. (Did you know there's a road called Joshua Road in GTA V? XD) (O rly? XD) (Yup. XD) Jayden watched as he was playing the game... she didn't look interested. Meanwhile, in the Zarvokian Command Center... Lucas was overseeing Zarvokian territories when he got a video transmission from a Zarvokian facility in Eurish. He answered it. Lucas: Hello? Zarvokian Officer: Colonel Vincent, we're under attack! Lucas: Under attack? Really? Zarvokian Officer: Yes, bombshells have hit near the facility of Outpost Trilex, and they are attacking our supply convoys and other resources. Lucas: Who would be attacking you? Zarvokian Officer: Hold on, I'm receiving information on who's attacking. The officer received an information file from one of his staff members. Zarvokian Officer: They call themselves The Inquisitor Clan. They want revenge for the death of their beloved leader Graham Smithers, and the fact you defeated them in 3236, and they won't stop the war until The Zarvok Federations are completely wiped off the face of Mobius. Lucas: The Inquisitor Clan's back?! How's that possible?! Zarvokian Officer: That I do not know, sir. But we need help as soon as you can send it. Lucas: I'll talk to Mr. Burns right away! Lucas then ended the transmission and ran down the hallway to Adex's office and rapidly knocked on the door. "...Sweet Gaia, you may come in" Adex said from the inside of the office. Lucas then entered. Lucas: Sir, the Inquisitor Clan has risen from the dead and is attacking Outpost Trilex in Eurish! "...What? That's impossible, every facility they had was destroyed, how did they get so much of their manpower and strength again?" He asked. Lucas: We don't know how this is possible, sir, maybe they were being helped by some outside force or something, I'm not sure. What I do know is that we need to send people over to Eurish to help take care of the Inquisitors down there, posthaste. (Let's say the Inquisitors are being backed by the Keter Var Empire? :3) (That's highly unlikely, the Keterians don't even know where Mobius is in this time period) (Okay then.) "An outside force...? Hm... well no matter" Adex said before he stood up "If they didn't learn from the last war, then history shall repeat itself. Send a regiment over there to deal with them immediately" He added. Lucas: Right away, sir! Lucas made his way over to the command center before calling over the intercom. Lucas: Calling the 1st Zarvokian Support Regiment for duty! I repeat, calling 1st Zarvokian Support Regiment for duty! Get mobilized and prepare for deployment! (They are in the command center. XD) Adex watched as he left his office, before the commander of the 1st Zarvokian Support Regiment was hailed by Lucas and was told to mobilize "Affirmative sir! But where to?" He asked. Lucas: To Outpost Trilex, they're being bombed by the Inquisitor Clan, and they are raiding our supply convoys in Eurish. Now get going! "The Inquisitor Clan, they're back? We'll be there right away, sir" The commander said, before he quickly went to address his troops to prepare for battle, gathering their equipment and preparing their vehicles to enter Genesis and Holomane Transports, which were to go to a TA-650 Troop Transport aerostat. Lucas was overseeing this process, as Sophia came out to look at it. Sophia: What's going on, daddy? Lucas: The Inquisitors have somehow returned to the face of Mobius, Sophia. Mr. Burns has ordered me to send in a regiment to deal with them. Sophia: The Inquisitors? Lucas: Yes, we were at war with them in 3236, but we won that war in one day after the Inquisitors surrendered due to crippling morale loss. We destroyed every single facility they had on this planet, but they somehow returned and are attacking our Outpost Trilex and their supply convoys down in Eurish. Sophia: Well, let's hope they can handle the Inquisitors... Lucas: Yes, let's hope so... Meanwhile, Quentin was still playing GTK Online with Jayden, resupplying his Motorcycle Club businesses with other players. Quentin: And my Document Forgery Office is still business! Alright! Jayden was just sitting down on the couch as she watching him... still not remotely interested in the game he was playing as her head was resting on her hand. Quentin and the members of his Motorcycle Club then went to sell product from their Cocaine Lockup. (I've also read up on the future of the Zarvok Continuity, and I like what you've done with it. Made me start thinking of a future for Liam and Blade too.) (Okay moment when Alex needs to start thinking of a different father for Blade since Tails is actually already taken by Mina and not Cosmo) (Blade actually already has a different father named Dave, it says so in my continuity. XD But I am going to have to think of a new love interest for Cosmo, however.) (No, no no, I'm referring to where Tails was his father before time was altered, since Tails never dated Cosmo in the archie timeline) "..." Jayden's eyes then began to close, before her head laid on the couch arm. Meanwhile, Lucas and Sophia continued to oversee the preparation process of the 1st Zarvokian Support Regiment. The regiment itself was about halfway completed with their mobilization, as transports began taking the ones that were already mobilized into the TA-650 Troop Transport. (S**t, now that you mention it, it means I'm going to have to change Blade's entire origins and make it that he wasn't originally Tails' son. Ugh, the work I'm gonna have to do...Then again, Cosmo isn't Blade's mother, Zooey from Sonic Boom is, but I'll still have to change it since Tails didn't date Zooey in the Archie timeline either...) (Yeh pretty much. Don't worry tho, originality always pays off c:) (So...Should I reboot Blade?) (Just so he isn't the son of Tails and Zooey, everything else is fine o3o) (I see. That's gonna make some of the roleplay material we've done so far inaccurate, though. o3o) Lucas: Everything is going well so far... Sophia: Yes indeed, daddy... turn Meanwhile, somewhere on Mobius... Sherman Smithers was having a meeting with Daniel Vercetti, a commander of the Twyops. Sherman: So, the deal is through? Daniel: Yes, we will gladly supply you with the weapons you need. However, the Zarvokians must not know we're helping you. Sherman: They won't. Adex Zarvok Burns will pay for the death of my cousin Graham. I will take his life, just like my cousin took the lives of most of Colonel Vincent's family (wait wut) (Lucas acknowledged this at the end of the first Inquisitor-Zarvokian War). We will not give up until Adex has been successfully eliminated. We will give you the payment for the weapons. Back at Fort Zarvok... Jayden was still on the couch with her eyes closed, while the support regiment was still mobilizing, about 85% of it being completely mobilized. Quentin, meanwhile was doing the Prison Break Heist on GTK Online. He had his headset on and was talking with his fellow players. Quentin: We doing this, boys? Player #1: Yes, we are! Quentin: Okay, let's rock and roll! Jayden then opened her left eye which looked out the window... getting a clear view of the mobilization that was taking place "Whoa... hey Quentin, look!" She said. Quentin looked while still playing the game. He was so skilled he could play without looking. Quentin: Whoa! A Zarvokian Regiment is mobilizing! Do you think something's happening? "I don't know... I'm gonna go see!" Jayden said as she got up from the couch to go outside his quarters and find out what was going on. Lucas and Sophia saw Jayden approaching. Sophia: Hey, Jayden. "Hi!" She said happily when she approached them "What's going on?" She asked. Sophia: Daddy is mobilizing the 1st Zarvokian Support Regiment to deploy them to Eurish, as Outpost Trilex, one of our facilities, is under attack. "What!? We're under attack?! By who?!" She asked surprised. Lucas: By a hostile faction known as The Inquisitor Clan. We fought them before in 3236, where we destroyed every single facility they had on this planet, but they somehow rose from the dead and are attacking us again. "The Inquisitor Clan? My brother told me about them, they're back?" She asked. Lucas: Yes. We don't know how, but they are. Your father has given me the task of getting a regiment mobilized and sending them to Eurish. If it's a second war they want, it's a second war they're gonna get. "Okay" She mouthed... before a suddenly thought struck her head "Hey! Can you save a transport for me? I'll be right back!" Jayden said, before she ran towards Quentin's quarters. Quentin was still playing the Prison Break Heist on GTK Online. He and his comrades had just finished up the heist. Quentin: Boom! We did it! She opened the door to his quarters as she stood at the doorway "Quentin! Come here!" She said happily. Quentin: Coming! Quentin quickly shut off his Shaystation and went over to Jayden. Quentin: What's the matter, Jayden? "Follow me!" Jayden said as she began running towards his father and sister again. Quentin quickly followed her. Lucas: So...what were you thinking of, Jayden? "I thought it would be obvious, silly! For us to come along!" She said. Lucas: Well, you have my permission, but I'm not sure if your father's fine with you two coming along. "Well, can you ask him for me? Pretty please?" She asked while making an adorable facial expression. Lucas: On it. Lucas went to Adex's office. Sophia followed him. Lucas knocked on the door of Adex's office. Jayden watched as they walked away, which she tilted her head "...Why didn't he use his HUD?" She muttered to himself. On the other hand, Adex heard him knock on her door "...Mm? Come in" He said. Lucas entered with Sophia. Lucas: Sir, your daughter Jayden has requested to be deployed to Eurish alongside Quentin. "...Oh? Seems my children want to do things nowadays... very well, she handled herself against Danny May, so I don't see why she couldn't do the same here" He said. Lucas: Alright. And what about Quentin? "...So long as he's kept in line this time, I will allow this second chance" Adex said. Lucas: Very well, I shall inform them they have your permission. Sophia: ...Sir, am I allowed to join Jayden and Quentin? "...Oh?" Adex mouthed before he looked at Sophia "...Are you combat-effective, Sophia?" He asked. Sophia: I have been training with M7-Y1 Plasma Swords, though I have nowhere near the swordsmanship that your children possess. But even so, I should still do very well in combat. "...Mm, very well. Stay close to Jayden and your brother then" He said. Sophia: I will, sir. Lucas: Okay, we will arrange a transport for you, Jayden and Quentin. Let's get going. Lucas and Sophia left the office and closed the door, then returned to Jayden and Quentin. Lucas: You two have permission to be deployed to Eurish. And Quentin, Mr. Burns is giving you a second chance, so don't screw it up. Quentin: I certainly won't, dad. If there's one thing I learned while in prison, it's not to make the same mistakes you've made before. Lucas: Good. Also, Sophia will be accompanying you two, and because Sophia isn't as combat trained as the two of you, Mr. Burns wants the two of you to protect her. "You're coming with Sophia?! Eeee!" Jayden said excitingly before she gave a quick hug to her. Quentin sweatdropped, but Sophia just giggled. Sophia: Yes, I'll be coming with you. Lucas nodded as he slid down his Tactical HUD over his eyes. Lucas: Hey, can I get a Genesis Transport for Jayden, Quentin and Sophia? Jayden, while still hugging Sophia, looked at Lucas "But... why not a Holomane?" She asked curiously. Lucas: Oh, my bad. *over his HUD* Actually, make that a Holomane Transport. Jayden couldn't help but giggle at making Lucas' correction for him. Lucas: ...Alright, thank you. Lucas then removed his HUD from his eyes. Lucas: A Holomane Transport is being arranged for the three of you. As soon as the 1st Zarvokian Support Regiment is mobilized, you have permission to take off. Quentin: Understood, dad. Sophia: Yes, we'll take care of things down in Eurish. "Okay! We'll take care of the Inquisitors!" Jayden said with a smile. Lucas nodded and awaited complete mobilization of the 1st Zarvokian Support Regiment. At that moment, the entirety of the regiment had been mobilized, and ready for deployment. Jayden on the other hand kept her grip around Sophia's arm. Lucas: Good luck! Quentin: Thanks, dad. "Thank you!" Jayden said happily Sophia: Thank you, daddy! Sophia and Quentin boarded the Holomane Transport with Jayden, and sat down in their seats. Jayden of course followed, still having her arms around the former's arm in a clinging hug. Pilot: Are we all set? Sophia: Pretty much. Pilot: Okay, off we go then! The regiment then set off for Outpost Trilex, Eurish, as the Holomane Transport holding the three entered the TA-650 Troop Transport, before it activated it's rupture drive to open up a rupture to go to Outpost Trilex. Outpost Trilex, Eurish... Meanwhile, the base defenses of the outpost, along with it's personnel, were fighting the invading Inquisitor Clan remnants, while the supply convoys (which consisted of more TA-650 Troop Transports holding supplies and Quartz-67 Corvettes) tried to get out of the area as fast as possible. (Sorry.) The Inquisitors fought back using enhanced Plasma and Dark/Anti-Dark Matter weapons supplied to them by the Twyops. The weapons were being fired by fighter jets, tanks and a giant twin rotored helicopter/plane hybrid. (Okay, what kind of weapons XD) (Plasma and Dark/Anti-Dark Matter, just like Zarvok.) (Specify it in the post so I know what is being used on what and by whom, lol) (There, all fixed. x3) (You forgot to tell me what is firing it. Y'know, like tanks, planes, any of the sort? XD) (Oh, right. XD) The Antimatter shots would have easily cut down the plasma shielding of the Zarvokian forces... fortunately however, they had a second layer of energy shielding that prevented the antimatter shots from taking them down, while also protecting them from the plasma and dark matter shots. As such, the TA-650 convoys were taking this chance to get out of area while their defense plasma cannons were firing at the fighter jets, while the Quartz-67 Corvettes went straight for the large heliplanes with their light railguns. As for the tanks, they were more fortunate as they didn't have to deal with a lot of B980 Defensive Turrets... though if they didn't get that shield down from the Mako75 Shield Generators, they were gonna be a big problem soon. The fighter jet began to rain down their Anti-Matter shots onto the Mako75s (Does this count as autohitting? o3o) (Not really in a sense, it's technically an airstrike, lol) The fighter jets antimatter would batter against the energy shield layering that protected it, since the plasma layer was already gone. At the moment... the 1st Zarvokian Support Regiment arrived, as the TA-650 Troop Transport carrying their forces had arrived via rupture over the outpost. Within their hangars, they were mobilizing all the troops within the Genesis and Holomane Transports. Quentin looked out the window of the Holomane Transport that he, Jayden and Sophia were on. He then checked the ammo of his C-T34 Plasma Shotgun. Quentin: I'm just about ready to make mincemeat out of those Inquisitors. Sophia had her M7-Y1 Plasma Swords ready. Sophia: Me too. Jayden on the other hand, was swinging her legs up and down eagerly, while her hands were on the bench. She still was in her happy, friendly self it seemed... which may make one wonder why someone such as her would even fight in a war. (That's actually a really good question. XD) Holomane Pilot: Mr. Quentin, Mrs. Sophia, Mrs. Jayden, are you all ready to depart? Quentin: Yes. Sophia: Yes. "Mhm! I'm ready!" Jayden said. Holomane Pilot: Okay, prepare to depart! The pilot landed the Holomane Transport about a feet from the ground so that the trio could get off safely. Holomane Pilot: I'll keep in position over here in case you want to leave. Sophia: Alright, thank you very much. Quentin and Sophia got off the Holomane Transport and waited for Jayden to get off. They... were still on the TA-650 as it didn't even take off yet. Jayden looked at them curious "Hey, where are you going?" She asked them curiously. (So...The TA-650 hasn't even reached Outpost Trilex yet? Or did it?) (No it did. The Genesis and Holomane transports within it's hangars just didn't take off yet.) (Oh, okay.) Sophia and Quentin facepalmed at this mistake and sat back down. Jayden couldn't help but giggle when they realized their mistake. Wasn't trying to mock them, but it might've been mistaken as such. Sophia and Quentin awaited the Genesis and Holomane Transports to leave their hangars. Soon, the Genesis and Holomane Transports that were carrying the regiment's ground forces had fully mobilized their forces into the transports. As such, one by one, they began to take off from the hangars and fly to where the outpost was. The Holomane Transport carrying Jayden, Sophia, and Quentin would go first. Quentin and Sophia looked out the window at the battlefield, seeing all the Zarvokian and Inquisitor casualties so far. Sophia: All those brave men and women gave their lives to ensure our freedom...You know, if you really take the time to think about it, why do we fight wars anyway? Why can't we all just get along with each other? Quentin: That's a very good question, Sophia. A question we will probably never get an answer to. Sophia nodded. "I know why... because some people are just plain mean!" Jayden said, giving a bit of a pout. Category:Private Roleplay Category:Roleplays Category:Canon Roleplay Category:Alexneushoorn